


Sleep Talk

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Going to college, Graduation, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Love, Sleep talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 13. "Wait! I can explain"Ladybug finds Adrien asleep but she can't bring herself to leave. Especially after she learns that he speaks in his sleep.





	Sleep Talk

Ladybug knew Adrien was asleep when he didn’t look up at her from his laptop while I laid in bed. She knew this but didn’t leave. That wasn’t odd, right? Was it odd to want to cuddle with him? Only for a moment.

Next week everything would change once they graduated from high school. Marinette and Adrien would be going to the same university but she was worried Adrien’s relationship with Ladybug would end. He’s been so distant.

Maybe she should tell him who she was. He never asked her for her true identity but that was her fault. She told him not to ask. Maybe he felt that their relationship wasn’t going anywhere.

Ladybug sat on the bed behind Adrien. He hair shined a pale golden color in the moon light. She wanted to make this work, she thought, as she ran her hand along his arm. Adrien turned towards Ladybug and reached an arm out.

“Ladybug, wait,” he said.

Ladybug’s brow furrowed in confusion. Was this a bad dream? What was it about? “Yes, Adrien?”

“I can explain,” he sighed. His face scrunched up as if in pain. Ladybug smoothed out the wrinkle between his brows. In response her nuzzled her hand.

“It’s okay, Adrien, I love you,” she said before she placed a feather light kiss on his lips. When she pulled away his dark green eyes looked back at her. Glittering tears ran down his cheeks.

“Ladybug,” he said with a sleepy raspy voice. “I was so worried you wouldn’t love me once you found out I was Chat Noir,” he said as his eyes searched her face.

Adrien and Chat are the same person? Ladybug looked at Adrien and tried to imagine him wearing the black mask. She replayed her last discussions with both Chat and Adrien. They both mentioned a business program at the university she was attending. She thought it odd but then Chat said he wasn’t sure he would go to that university and Adrien was absolutely excited to start. So, she excused it as coincidence but that wasn’t the first time the two have talked about the same things.

This all made so much sense! Her love, Adrien, was her trusted partner. She felt like the pieces of a puzzle were coming together perfectly. She felt relief and love fill her heart.

“Adrien, Chat, I love you,” she laughed, “each and every part of you.” Ladybug placed a spotted hand on over his heart. When Adrien put his hand over hers she let herself de-transform. Red glittery light filled the room.

“Do you still love me?” Marinette asked.

Adrien sat up and said, “Marinette, it was you this whole time?”

Ladybug nodded and smiled. “Well, do you think you can love Marinette as well as Ladybug?”

Adrien laughed and said, “Of course, Mari!”

Adrien placed both hands on each side of her head and kissed her. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and let the kiss deepen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little heart felt identity reveal. As always I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I always love to interact with you so, share your thoughts and/or any feed back. <3


End file.
